Large D0g
Large_D0g is a houseguest on Big Brother 5. Biography D0g came into the game with her sights set on the end and filled with determination. Week 1 D0g found herself on the wrong side of the vote which immediately started her game on the wrong foot. So week 2 she decided that she needed to really needed to recover from this fumble, and that she did, by winning the silver power of veto. She discarded because she didn’t want to draw unnecessary attention to himself and voted out Krystal someone who was stirring a lot of drama in the house. Week 3 D0g was nominated by the same person she voted to evict week 1, Dino, and seemed like she was the target until Yiza used the golden power of veto on her. D0g appreciated this although she realized that Yiza was someone she needed to be weary in the coming future. Week 4 D0g found herself nominated against Deli due to the fact that Caity, the HOH, didn’t feel like she connected with them on a game level. However, D0g was saved by Yusa, the holder of the silver power of veto, and voted against Deli at the live eviction. The first double eviction then occurred and D0g not only found herself losing both competitions but she was also on the wrong side of the vote. However, she redeemed herself the following week, by successfully aiding in evicting Caity, who was gunning for her. D0g then rose to power for the first time in this game and became HOH week 6 and she was able to successfully nominate and evict Pxercing who she found to be a massive physical threat who she also believed was in a majority alliance who was running the game. After her HOH reign ended a double eviction was announced, flustered and confused, she found herself on the wrong side of the vote. However, the following week she was able to win the veto and ensured that Phlaire would be evicted by discarding the veto and voting her out. D0g was nominated week 8, but was able to use her social skills into getting the house to unanimously evict Yusa. D0g then won HOH for the second time the following week and set her sights Krystal who she believed to be the biggest jury threat as well as someone who had the best case to present to the jury. She successfully evicted Krystal but then was evicted by Blue and Bright and backstabbed by her ally Yiza right before the finale. D0g gave it a valiant effort and is someone who is going to be remembered as one of the most dynamic players to have ever played this game, good game D0g. Host Opinion Large was a very interesting and intense houseguest to watch. It was hard to know what she was planning and she was a bit mysterious, but it always seemed like she knew what she was doing. Large proved herself to be a great strategist, and great social player. She was able to successfully gather votes against someone weaker than her, which honestly shocked us all. There were also many other intense and shocking moments Large caused that ultimately made our jaws drop. Large always fought hard for her safety but sadly she didn't know about a certain alliance until the end- ending her game in 5th place which saddened us all. Good luck in future endeavors, Large! Player History - Big Brother 5 Competition History Voting History HOH History Category:HouseGuests Season 5 Category:5th Place Category:BB5 Jury